Colui che Evangeline ammira
by Kirad
Summary: Una esplorazione sospetta in un luogo sospetto. E si scatenerà qualcosa di terribile. Riuscirà Negi a salvare l'istituto Mahora?
1. Chapter 1

1° CAPITOLO

I pesanti portoni si aprirono cigolando, e le ombre di tre persone si proiettarono sull'umida parete illuminata dalla fioca luce di alcune torce.

"Io… io continuo a chiedermi se è stata una… buona idea…" piagnucolò una delle tre persone.

Tre ragazze per l'esattezza.

"Smettila, Nodoka. Questa è un'occasione d'oro. Ti rendi conto che nessun club di esplorazione è mai entrato prima d'ora in questa sala? Chissà quali segreti nasconde. Perciò muoviamoci" disse una delle tre ragazze sistemandosi gli occhiali.

"Paru, io condivido la tua sete di conoscenza, ma condivido anche la preoccupazione di Nodoka. Ci sarà un motivo se questa sala è chiusa a tutti" replicò la terza ragazza, che stava bevendo una bibita color verde.

"Yue, non fare la guastafeste anche tu. Ricordate, i membri del club di esplorazione della biblioteca della III A, che siamo noi, non possono farsi sconfiggere da quelli del club della III B. Nella classifica di questo mese rischiamo di farci superare di ben quindici punti! L'unico modo che abbiamo per recuperare prima che il mese finisca, è esplorare una zona della biblioteca del Mahoara che non è mai stata esplorata prima. Ho ricevuto la segnalazione da una fonte anonima che tuttavia ritengo affidabile. Perciò andiamo!"

Con passo deciso Paru si infilò nella stanza, seguita da una titubante Nodoka e da una leggermente guardinga Yue.

La sala in questione era piena di scaffali di colore scuro, che contenevano libri rimasti abbandonati lì da cosi tanto tempo, che la polvere e le ragnatele impedivano di leggere eventuali scritte.

E se non fosse stato per le torce che portavano attaccate sopra la testa, il buio sarebbe stato totale.

"Bene, dividiamoci i compiti: io perlustro e conto gli scaffali e i ripiani, Yue conterà i testi e Nodoka cercherà tra loro qualcosa di interessante. Forza!"

Senza ascoltare eventuali obbiezioni, Paru si avventurò tra gli scaffali, scomparendo.

Yue e Nodoka si guardarono intorno.

"Yue… questo posto… mi mette i brividi…"

"Non lasciarti impressionare, Nodoka. Dipende solo dal fatto che nessuno è più venuto qui da chissà quanto tempo. Comunque dobbiamo davvero stare in guardia, tra questi libri potrebbe esserci qualcosa di pericoloso".

"Pe… pericoloso? Vuoi dire che…"

"Sì" Yue abbassò la voce "Qui potrebbe esserci qualche testo magico. E con la magia non si scherza. Ricorda che abbiamo accettato di venire con Paru proprio per impedire che si ficchi nei guai. Pertanto nessuna di noi dovrà toccare questi testi".

"Va bene".

"Comunque fingiamo di guardarci intorno" concluse Yue sorseggiando una bibita blu.

Cominciarono a guardare i vari scaffali, ma distrattamente.

"Yue… ti voglio confidare una cosa…" disse ad un tratto Nodoka.

"Ovvero?"

Nodoka divenne più rossa di un pomodoro.

"Mmm… scommetto che riguarda il professor Negi".

"S… sì".

"Be, che ti piaccia non è una novità per me, e sai bene che ritengo la tua una buona scelta. Quindi cosa c'è?"

"Ecco… il fatto è che in questi giorni… ho cominciato…"

"Hai cominciato?"

"Ho cominciato a sognarlo…"

"Oh, bè, capita con gli innamorati. Non mi sembra sia il caso di vergognarsi".

"E che in questo sogno… io e lui…"

"Tu e lui cosa?"

"Io e lui…"

Nodoka divenne color rosso fiamma, e del tutto muta.

Yue la guardò incuriosita, poi arrossì.

"Non… non vorrai dire che…"

Nodoka abbassò lo sguardo.

"Tu e lui… cioè… mi stai dicendo che…"

Nodoka cadde in ginocchio.

"Ebbene sì! E me ne vergogno tanto!"

Yue indietreggiò.

"Nodoka… capisco il tuo amore… ma penso che sia ancora troppo presto per entrambi…"

"Lo so. Ma non è colpa mia. E cosi bello…"

L'imbarazzo di Yue cominciò a trasformarsi in stupore.

"Lui mi invita nella sua stanza…"

Lo stupore di Yue divenne scandalizzato.

"E' così gentile… mi fa accomodare sul suo futon.."

Yue stupefatta indietreggiò fino a poggiarsi su uno degli scaffali.

"E… e poi… il suo… il suo…"

Yue fu tentata di coprirsi le orecchie.

"Il suo thè, che prepara con tanto amore, è così buono!"

L'altra restò di sasso.

Stupore e scandalo divennero perplessità.

"Come 'il suo thè'? Ma che cosa sogni esattamente?"

"Facciamo merenda insieme come due fidanzatini".

E Yue crollò a terra.

"Yu-Yue, ti senti bene?"

"Nodoka" Yue lentamente si rimise in piedi "fammi capire. Tutta questa scena per dire che sogni di fare merenda col professor Negi nella sua stanza?"

"Sì. Perché, cosa credevi?"

"Una cosa così censurabile che non oso nemmeno dirla, data la vostra età. Comunque ecco un altro motivo per cui sei stata fortunata a scegliere Negi".

"Altro motivo?"

"Sì. In questioni d'amore sei di un candore, o ingenuità direbbero altri, disarmante. Non preoccuparti, non c'è niente di male a sognare una merenda con chi si ama".

"Dici davvero?"

"Ma certo. Però la prossima volta cerca di essere più chiara, o farai venire alla gente un colpo".

"E perché?"

"Te lo dirò poi. Ma chissà che sta facendo Paru".

"Sono qui" disse Paru sbucando all'improvviso da dietro uno scaffale e facendo sobbalzare le sue amiche.

"Kyahhh! Paru, non devi apparire come un fantasma!"

"Scusa Nodoka. Sono venuta a vedere che facevate, dato che non vi sentivo più. Allora, trovato qualcosa di interessante?" domandò Paru strofinandosi le mani per togliere della polvere.

"No, niente" rispose prontamente Yue, che notò il gesto di Paru.

Proprio allora si udì uno scricchiolio.

E, come se fosse stato colpito da un peso enorme, lo scafale dietro di loro cadde sopra lo scafale che lo affiancava, che fece lo stesso con il suo vicino.

Con un effetto a catena, tutti gli scafali del lato destro, con un orrendo frastuono, si ritrovarono a terra, i loro libri polverosi disseminati sul pavimento.

Non appena l'immensa nuvola di polvere si diradò, le tre ragazze videro cosa era successo.

Si guardarono stupite e scapparono.

Yue uscì per prima, subito seguita dalle sue amiche.

"Nodoka, ma che diavolo è successo?!"

"Yue, non… non lo so!"

"Se scoprono cosa abbiamo fatto, come minimo scioglieranno il nostro club! Perciò…"

Non appena furono fuori, Paru chiuse le porte della sala rimettendo il lucchetto.

"… zitte e mosca. Nessuno deve sapere che siamo venute qui. E ora andiamo nelle nostre stanze, ci vediamo domani a lezione".

Nodoka annuì, Paru corse via, e salutando con lo sguardo Yue anche Nodoka fece lo stesso.

Rimasta lì da sola, anche Yue convenne che era il caso di andarsene.

Mentre correva, si ricordò che doveva chiedere qualche chiarimento alle sue amiche.


	2. Chapter 2

2° CAPITOLO  
Il giorno seguente Yue e Nodoka si ritrovarono a lezione.  
"Ah, buongiorno Yue!" salutò sorridendo Nodoka.  
"Buongiorno a te, Nodoka" rispose l'altra bevendo una bibita gialla.  
"Spero che nessuno ti abbia beccato ieri sera".  
"No, nessuno. Però vorrei chiederti una cosa, e dopo vorrei chiedere una cosa anche a Paru".  
"Ah sì, la faccenda dello scaffale. Be, non so proprio che dirti, Yue. Non so come abbia fatto a cadere".  
"Non mi riferivo a quello. Può darsi infatti che sia stato solo il legno che ha ceduto a causa dell'umidità. E' un'altra la cosa che non mi spiego. Perché ti sei dimostrata subito d'accordo con Paru per non dire niente della nostra visita?"  
"Come perché? Se ci scoprono, potrebbero punirci" obbiettò Nodoka.  
"Ma tu sai bene che il preside è molto comprensivo. Al massimo ci potrebbe fare una lavata di testa, ma tutto finirebbe lì".  
"Io tengo molto al nostro club. Non voglio che corra rischi, e mi sorprende che tu non faccia altrettanto!"  
L'ultima frase fu scandita con una certa durezza, che sorprese Yue.  
In quel momento arrivò anche Paru.  
"Hello amiche mie! Buongiorno!"  
"Ciao Paru. Arrivi a proposito, ti vorrei chiedere…"  
In quel momento suonò la campanella, e subito Paru entrò in classe portandosi dietro Nodoka.  
Yue le seguì in silenzio, facendo attenzione a non lasciarsi distrarre dal caos tipico di quell'aula.

La loro classe, la terza media della sezione A, era ormai diventata un mito nel celebre istituto Mahora.  
Non solo per l'incredibile ingegno di alcuni suoi membri, ma soprattutto per il carattere folle e spesso strampalato delle alunne.  
A questo si aggiungevano anche quelle che sembravano delle leggende urbane.  
Si diceva che in quella classe c'era una ragazza seria e posatissima che nel privato si trasformava nella più popolare idol del web.  
Altri ancora affermavano che tra quelle ragazze c'era una ninja.  
C'era poi chi giurava ci fosse anche una mercenaria che nonostante la giovane età, aveva un curriculum bellico da fare invidia a Rambo.  
Non pochi, soprattutto nella sezione universitaria per lo sviluppo tecnologico, assicuravano che una di quelle ragazze era un sofisticatissimo robot.  
Infine, le dicerie più inquietanti: si sosteneva che quella classe fosse infestata da un fantasma.  
E alcune ragazze, tornate a visitare la loro scuola dopo la laurea, affermavano di aver rincontrato una loro compagna di classe che sembrava, anzi, non era invecchiata neppure di un anno e continuava a frequentare quella stessa classe, la III A, come se il tempo per lei si fosse fermato.  
Erano ormai quindici anni che questa voce sembrava rinnovarsi di tanto in tanto.  
Ma nessuno poteva confermarla, perché non esistevano foto di questa 'ragazza immortale', perciò quando ne parlavano con i loro ex-docenti, si sentivano rispondere che sicuramente era solo una somiglianza casuale.  
Inoltre, la presunta immortale, se si provava ad indagare, era bravissima nel non farsi trovare.  
Quindi, con una fama come questa, anche l'ultima stranezza di quella classe era stata rapidamente assimilata: l'insegnante di inglese di quelle ragazze era un bambino di soli dieci anni.  
Nessuno sapeva chi e perché lo aveva mandato lì, ma nonostante la scarsa esperienza si era dimostrato molto diligente e preparato, quindi era stato accolto senza problemi nel corpo docenti.  
Il suo nome era Negi Springfield.

Fu proprio il suo ingresso a riportare l'ordine nella turbolenta classe.  
Tutte le ragazze si misero in piedi e si inchinarono.  
"Buongiorno professore!"  
"Buongiorno a tutte" rispose Negi al loro saluto corale.  
Si era ormai abbastanza abituato ai loro sguardi affettuosi e sorridenti: si partiva dagli occhi chiaramente innamorati della capoclasse Ayaka Yukihiro e di Makie Sasaki arrivando man mano ai controllati sorrisi di Kaede Nagase e Mana Tatsumiya e concludendo con l'impassibilità di Evangeline McDowell, Chachamaru e Chisame Hasegawa.  
Poco dopo l'ingresso di Negi, due ragazze entrarono precipitosamente nell'aula.  
"Uff, per un pelo" esclamò una delle due, che aveva dei lunghi codini legati con dei campanellini.  
"Certo che arrivare dopo Negi nonostante lui stia nella nostra stessa stanza..." osservò acriticamente la sua amica.  
"Konoka, piantala, ho fatto tardi con la consegna dei giornali, tutto qui".  
"Capisco, meno male che ho insistito per svegliarti".  
"C-come svegliarmi?"  
"Si, ti ho trovata addormentata davanti alla porta".  
"Ah, è vero, l'avevo dimenticato".  
"L'ho detto tante volte: lavori troppo Asuna".  
"Devo pur guadagnarmi da vivere, no?"  
"Ora sei arrivata, Asuna vai al tuo posto" intervenne la capoclasse.  
"Non prendo ordini da te. E poi perché lo dici solo a me? Anche Konoka ha fatto tardi" replicò Asuna.  
"Il fatto è che Konoka è una ragazza coscienziosa. Tu invece sei solo una scimmia isterica, perciò…"  
Come risposta, la capoclasse ricevette la cartella in piena faccia.  
"A chi hai dato della scimmia isterica?!"  
"A te, brutta…"  
Neanche un istante dopo le due ragazze si ritrovarono a combattere mescolando Karaté, Kung Fu, Wrestling e un pizzico di pugilato.  
Invano Negi cercava di fermarle.  
Mentre quasi tutte le altre ragazze, in piedi, estasiate si godevano lo spettacolo: "Vai! Era una vita che non combattevano più!", "Cinquanta su Asuna!", "Sessanta sulla capoclasse!", "Fuori le spade laser!" e via così.  
Tra le poche che non partecipavano allo spettacolo, c'erano Yue e Nodoka.  
Disse la prima: "Nodoka, scusami se prima ti sono sembrata inopportuna. Io tengo al club quanto voi, e solo che tenere la cosa nascosta non mi piace. Se dovessero scoprire il fatto, e risalire a noi, la colpa si aggraverebbe".  
"Non preoccuparti. Semmai io mi devo scusare, non capisco perché sono stata dura con te prima. Facciamo così: dopo la lezione discuteremo con Paru se dirlo o meno".  
"Ok".  
"Be, allora direi che è tutto a posto".  
"Si, ma c'è un altro dettaglio che vorrei chiarire".  
"E quale?"  
Yue fece cenno all'amica di seguirla, e si avvicinarono a Paru che incitava Asuna a farsi avanti.  
"Senti Paru, dovrei chiederti una… SPUERGH!"  
Yue si ritrovò una sedia stampata sulla faccia e crollò a terra in un mare di stelle.  
"Aahhh! YUE!" gridò agitata Nodoka.  
Un silenzio totale calò sulla classe, tutte le ragazze, tranne Evangeline che rimase in disparte, si strinsero preoccupate intorno a Yue, mentre Asuna, che aveva tirato la sedia, e Ayaka, che l'aveva deviata con un calcio circolare, rimasero imbambolate.  
"Oh cacchio!"

Yue si riprese molto lentamente.  
Si sentiva qualcosa di bagnato sulla fronte.  
"Yue, meno male, ti sei ripresa".  
La ragazza osservò la persona che le aveva parlato.  
Era la studentessa n. 5, Ako Izumi, assistente all'infermeria.  
"Cosa mi è successo?"  
"Hai preso una sedia in piena faccia per colpa di Asuna e della capoclasse. Loro e tutte le altre facevano un tale casino che ho dovuto farle uscire. Non hai niente di rotto, ma devi riposarti un po'. Poi devi andare subito a ricevere le scuse di quelle due lottatrici. Attualmente sono il senso di colpa fatto persona".  
"D'accordo".  
Yue provò a dormire.  
_"Mi sembra che dovevo chiedere qualcosa a Paru…"_  
Si sforzò di ricordare, senza risultato.  
_"Be, allora non doveva essere nulla di davvero importante"._


End file.
